stardustrpfandomcom-20200213-history
First Contact
The Current Time It is 2059, it has been 3 years since first contact and the Earth has been heavily altered. Humans are now part of the Galactic Trade Council and are attempting to find their place within the Galaxy, it wasn't always this way. The Start Nobody ever intended for war to break out, the GTC had sent out a few exploratory ships comprised of a Kvar mothership as well as Le'Ka support ships, the idea being to find new life or even a habitable planet for many GTC races to colonize. The Kvar did not expect to find a planet teeming with life around this time, add in the signs of space activity via various satellites and the presence of a ship orbiting the Red Planet, and it was becoming clearer they may have found a race ready to join the GTC as a client race. The Kvar flew to the planet and entered the atmosphere intended to announce their presence and begin works for peace talks, add in the Le'Ka ships, and the Kvar telepathic field that grows exponentially larger the more of them there are, 1/3rd of the human population drifted into comas. Earth panicked and fired the first shot, though from their perspective, it was a retaliation against a alien menace that had declared war. The War Humanity was simply put, outmatched, those that could still fight ended up fighting a tough battle against a alien race that had psychic powers, followed by a race of mechanical lifeforms that were endurance embodied. Human weaponry was barely effective, add in the presence of starships and years of being part of a intergalactic society who had fought many conflicts it became clear how badly humanity had overestimated itself in this fight. Desperation reigned throughout the First Contact War, the Kvar seeking to "suppress" this "savage" race while the Le'Ka were merely resigned to what had happened. Guerrilla tactics grew in favor during the combat as well as re-purposing whatever vehicle or device they could find to use, from cars, boats, to even what had never been intended as a serious tool of warfare, gladiatorial mechs. Humanity begun to push back, little by little, though the war had only been going on for a year at best, it seemed as if nothing would end it. Not until humanity did what was thought impossible, and took down one of the orbiting ships that had been preventing them from using the air. The End Of the War Realigning satellites to bombard a starship was a risky move, it took out several communication lines and rendered humanity blind in several ways, but utilizing what they could savage, humanity set out to use their own technology against their invaders. It took 2 months of nonstop work but they had built the first Superluminal human ship ever made, and it was ready for its maiden voyage. The Le'Ka had given up on the war at this point, the conflict reminding them too much of their own origin, and had sent a message back to the GTC itself to help end the war, sadly being informed that they could not force a end without significant proof of danger. The Le'Ka in turn decided to turn to relief efforts in trying to prevent anymore causalities of the war, hoping to minimize the conflict. The end came very soon as humanity launched the Starship, nicknamed the Enterprise in a sense of grim humor, right at the Kvar mothership near Saturn. Utilizing a FTL drive in Solar system is dangerous, utilizing it in orbit is even more dangerous, using it as a Kinetic Kill Weapon, is outright illegal in the GTC. It worked, humanity took down the mothership and the GTC soon intervened, arguing the presence of FTL weaponry meant the war had to end and that humanity was ready. Post War Period Humanity and Earth has now joined the GTC as one of the big players, rebuilding efforts are under way, Earth is a protected planet, though humanity is on thin ice thanks to the use of their first Stardrive as a FTL weapon. People try to live day to day and slowly those that were first put into a coma are waking up, now adjusted to the Psionic fields generated.